Pilnash Roteater
Basic Info Edit IG Name: Pilnash Roteater Aliases: none Class: Necromancer Race: Sylvari Pact Affiliation: none Description Edit Fairly quiet and wearing brown and earthy colours. Pilnash is usually content to sit at a bar or in the corner with a book and smoke. His complexion is white and grey, and his petals fall to one side over his face, covering a scar he had received very recently after being hatched. His bright green eyes being the only flash of colour on his usually muted appearance. Demeanor Edit Pilnash for the most part is quiet and bookish. Enjoying to listen to people talk about their passions and encourage them to follow it. However once he begins talking about medicine he begins speaking rapidly and seems to be oblivious to whatever else is being said. His passion running just below the surface of his calm and relaxed front. Early Life Edit During his time in the dream Pilnash was presented with an abstract lesson in the healing properties of nature. Having spent his time learning what plans and animal parts could cure ailments and save people, and what toxins could be used to remove pain. Though this was done in the way of dreams he did not learn names and words before concepts After the dream Edit Upon awakening from the dream Pilnash decided that he wanted his name to represent his passion for healing. His misunderstanding of concepts however had him take on the moniker of "Roteater" in his mind this was to represent his ability to remove harmful things in the way that a fungi or a plant would absorb the taint of things to allow healing to commence. Despite this setback he had accidentally bestowed on himself Pilnash devoted himself to continue his understanding of the healing arts and became an accomplished Salve-maker and first aid doctor. He went exploring into different locations to find whatever materials he could. His understanding of life and death bestowed to him in the dream making him effective as a necromancer. Which he used as a better way of promoting further research into helping save others and prevent or reverse rotting and necrosis of body parts. However Pilnash found that the materials of his own making had a set back. His plant flesh was of a particularly tasty plant to many insect life, which would bite and tear at him. After waking up under extreme pain and finding a burrowing beetle and attempted to rip into his face while he rested. Pilnash created a burnable incense that would keep insects away from him. His natural remedies being quite effective use of both animal and plant parts. He began working in a fever to create more potent and useful medicines. This became very useful to him as he worked the triage of the pact members during the incursion into Orr. Present Day Edit After assisting with the attack in Orr. Pilnash decided he wanted to put all of his efforts into his medicine creation. He decided that a town on the outskirts would need a doctor and offered to employ his skills. Most of the time Pilnash is either relaxing and reading up on medicines or out looking for rare ingredients to add to his garden. Relationships Within the Stray Edit Pilnash tends to make sure that the medication needs of any members within the village are met. He tends to be a bit overzealous with his creation process, sometimes going to the point of making up full months worth of medication and handing it out with instructions on use, even if it could be harmful if overdosed. As a result he must now issue all prescriptions with Lizzia before handing them out. Trivia Edit Pilnash's character model is inspired by Ginko from Mushishi.